<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 Year Anniversary, Not 5 by immxrtalbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230037">6 Year Anniversary, Not 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi'>immxrtalbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Cedric Diggory Lives, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Married Couple, Oneshot, Surprises, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy Anniversary," Harry breathed. He liked the way Cedric's fingers massaged his nape; it brought shivers down his spine.</p><p>"You're the best husband I could ever ask for."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6 Year Anniversary, Not 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need more domestic hedric *sniffling*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry flipped a pancake on a plate and served coffee in Cedric's favorite cup that Harry got for him in Valentine's day. Once he was done, he made his way to their bedroom with a breakfast tray filled with his husband's favorite meal.</p><p>Quietly, he slipped inside the room. Harry let out a happy sigh as he saw Cedric on his stomach, head turned his way, and clutching onto a pillow. He even looked beautiful in his sleep with his disheveled brown hair.</p><p>He put the tray on the nightstand and crawled on the bed, with a smile on his face. Cedric was snoring softly, so cute. Harry leaned down to kiss his cheek, then the corner of his lips.</p><p>Cedric groaned, and his eyes fluttered open.</p><p>"Morning, love," Harry whispered to his ear, "I made you breakfast." He gave a squeeze to Cedric's bare shoulder. "Your favorite."</p><p>"Did you now?" His voice came out hoarse.</p><p>Cedric turned over and stared at Harry with dazed eyes. A hand made its way to his cheek, and Harry purred in delight. Their lips met for a few good seconds before they pulled away.</p><p>"Happy Anniversary," Harry breathed. He liked the way Cedric's fingers massaged his nape; it brought shivers down his spine.</p><p>"You're the best husband I could ever ask for."</p><p>Harry's smile grew wider. He reached for the tray and offered it to him. Cedric sat up, stretched his arms before leaning against the headboard.</p><p>They both had the day off—which was considered lucky with their crazy schedules. Harry being an auror meant that he was always on call, and Cedric being a ministry worker meant that he often had to stay late hours. But they both made it work.</p><p>"It tastes great," Cedric said after taking a bite. He cut a piece and dipped it in syrup, then offered it to Harry, who opened his mouth and seductively bit it. Never once looking away from Cedric.</p><p>Two could play that game.</p><p>"You got a little…" Cedric grabbed his chin and said, "syrup here." Harry gasped when his tongue licked the edge of his lower lip. This prompted Harry to crash his mouth onto his.<br/>They forgot about breakfast and instead focused on the sudden desire that overcame them.</p><p>Harry set the tray aside. "How about I give you another present?"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>The only response he got was a wink.</p><p>Harry went under the sheet, knowing full well that Cedric was wearing nothing but boxers. His hands roamed around his legs and thighs.</p><p>Cedric let out a soft gasp when Harry pulled free his erection. He lolled his head back and groaned. One hand clutched onto the sheets while the other landed onto Harry's covered head.</p><p>Harry licked the tip, teasing at first. It wouldn't take long until—</p><p>"Please, Harry," Cedric pleaded.</p><p>That's all he needed to hear.</p><p>Harry took the cock into his mouth and started sucking. The noise Cedric made was music to his ears, therefore he went faster. He wasn't aware Cedric had uncovered them, as he felt fingers grip his hair but not enough to hurt him.</p><p>As he looked up with hooded eyes, Harry moaned when they locked gaze with each other. Cedric's face was crimson and he had been panting, lost in pleasure. Harry gripped around his base and lapped the precome that was leaking down. He could tell Cedric was close with the way he was arching his back.</p><p>"Harry!" he shouted, shutting his eyes at the hot sensation coursing through his body. It was incredible.</p><p>Harry swallowed every last drop before pulling away and pushing the boxers back in place. He laughed when Cedric covered his face with his hands.</p><p>"It's cute that you still get embarrassed." Harry wiped his mouth and moved to cuddle with him.</p><p>"You must've rubbed off on me," Cedric muttered, wrapping an arm around his waist, bringing Harry closer.</p><p>"What can I say? It's the Gryffindor in me."</p><p>Cedric carded Harry's black hair, letting out a satisfied sigh. He was thinking back about everything they had gone through since the Triwizard Tournament. Harry saving his life from the killing curse and escaping before Peter could get a hold on them. Something had formed between them that day, and Cedric hadn't known what it was until a year later.</p><p>It had been admiration and respect, but more than that it was fondness. They had grown closer—Harry finally having someone to talk to about Voldemort—and relied on each other for comfort. Cedric had thought that if it wasn't for Harry, he would've been dead. He had owed Harry everything.</p><p>The war had seemed like a blur to them now. It had been seven years since Voldemort's defeat; to celebrate and mourn at the same time… with all the lives that were lost.</p><p>"Can you believe we've been together for six years?" Harry asked out of the blue.</p><p>Cedric raised his eyebrow, glancing at Harry with amusement. "Don't you mean five, dear?"</p><p>Harry snorted. "Please. Your ass was mine once we kissed in front of everybody after the defeat of you-know-who."</p><p>"How can I forget? You avoided me after that. It took months for us to start dating. A year to admit that we love each other."</p><p>"Like I said. Your ass was mine when we kissed. So we've been together for six years. There!" Harry crossed his arms in victory, as if his logic made sense. Cedric didn't bother correcting him anymore.</p><p>"Whatever you say." His lips curved upwards. Being married to Harry was Cedric's highlight of his life.</p><p>Harry pouted, then grinned when Cedric gave him a peck on his forehead. "You didn't finish eating," he reminded, staring at the forgotten tray on the nightstand.</p><p>"In a bit. I want to be in bed with you."</p><p>"Don't you mean you want to be lazy." He rolled his head back so he could look in Cedric's eyes. He loved getting lost in them.</p><p>"Well, I still have to give you your gift, don't I?" A hand slid under Harry's light blue shirt, causing him to shiver in anticipation. Cedric shifted until he was lying down rather than sitting up.</p><p>Harry eagerly followed his lead. Body pressed against Cedric's. Hands roamed around each other's skin. Harry kissed him, open-mouthed, pouring all his love into it. Their tongues danced and possibly their teeth clanked together, and it was very clumsy but so perfect to them.</p><p>When they both broke apart, Harry's cheeks were matching Cedric's red ones. "I want this moment to last forever," he breathed.</p><p>Cedric cupped his cheek, finger rubbing the corner of his eyelid. Harry had taken off his glasses at some point—Cedric had no clue when—and his eyes were the same mesmerizing green he fell in love with.</p><p>"Happy anniversary, Harry. My love for you will never fade, remember that. I'll love you forever."</p><p>Harry's eyes watered as he hugged his husband. "Me too." No one would break the love they had for one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>